By Hook or By Crook/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Luke: Astrid!?! Are you sure ? I thought for sure it was gonna be one of the gangsters. Astrid: Come on, I know I'd been looking into the gangs, but I'm on your side officers. Sonia: We know you murdered Tyrone Riggs Miss Barnes, we have your anxiety medication on his body to prove it. Astrid: Plenty of people take anxiety medication, this isn't the calmest of times you know. Sonia: Maybe, but we also found traces of your hair dye on the murder weapon, the hook swords that got stolen from the museum. Astrid: I'm not thief, let alone a murderer. You have the wrong person! Luke: No we don't! We have your tattoo tincture and we know the victim sprayed blood on your clothing. Care to prove us wrong, we'd just need to test that red stain on your shirt. Astrid: Shoot, I knew I should've washed it out! Sonia: Aha! We got you! Sonia: So why were you really investigating the gangs? Astrid: Because I wanted to join the Ravagers that's why! Astrid: I knew they would be the victors of this war no matter what you did! But when I tried to join them they rejected me. Astrid: They said a woman like me wasn't tough enough, but I knew I could do well enough to join. Astrid: After Slade Knox rejected me, I was met by some mysterious person. Luke: What mysterous person? Astrid: I don't know, I never found out. Astrid: Anyways, they said I'd be able to prove myself to them if I killed one of their top gangsters, Tyrone Riggs, the killer of The Phantom! Astrid: While most of the gangs were busy attacking, I cornered Tyrone at the pub and sliced his head off with the hook swords I found. Luke: But where is his head? Astrid: I was told to take it to the mystery person, but I don't know what happened to it after that. Sonia: Well, you better be ready to give any info you have on the gangs, because you're under arrest for the murder of Tyrone Riggs! Judge Malone: Astrid Barnes, it says here you murdered Tyrone Riggs to join the Ravagers' gang? Astrid: I may not be from Warrenville, but I know I lost cause when I see one. No way the police would triumph over an empire like that! Judge Malone: Your lack of faith in the police is disturbing Miss Barnes. How could you take their side? Astrid: Like I said, they're gonna end up the clear winners of this war. I've seen it with my own eyes! Astrid: And if I needed to prove myself to them by committing murder, then I'd do it as many times as it takes! Judge Malone: I can't believe you would think this Miss Barnes! You'd be willing to kill so many just to gain the black market's approval!?! Judge Malone: In that case don't expect to return home anytime soon Miss Barnes, because you'll be spending the next 33 years in prison for the murder of Tyrone Riggs! Astrid: Darn it! Now they'll never let in their gang! Luke: Well, who would've thought a once sweet woman would be corrupted by the war enough to kill a big-name gangster? Sonia: It changes a lot of people, but we just need to hope we can stop this madness before it gets worse. Sonia: We should probably work on finding that mysterious person who tricked Astrid into committing murder, it may be a good lead on us ending this war. Luke: Agreed, but we better be careful, who knows what these guys are capable of? Luke: Let's get back to base and let the others know, we don't know if this mysterious person is an ally or an enemy, but we can't afford to take any half measures! Brightest Day (3/8) Category:Dialogues